totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock n' Rule
After a former castmate returns to the game, the final six compete in rock and roll themed challenges. One of the girls wins invincibility again, so another one plots for somebody's downfall to weaken her chances. In the end, the plotter accidentally eliminates herself, leaving another castmate sad. Plot The episode opens with Lindsay singing happily (albeit terribly off-key and messing up some of the lyrics) as she leaves the communal bathrooms, which causes several animals to run away due to her horrible singing voice. Her bad singing, and singing the incorrect lyrics greatly irritate Courtney, who is still upset from the events of the previous night, who shouts at Lindsay, correcting her, saying that the lyric is "butterflies", and not "butter knives", but Lindsay remains oblivious. This also irritates Duncan, who is annoyed from having to sit through the movie last night with Lindsay. Chef then begins to play the drums, prompting the castmates to emerge from their respective trailers. Chris then announces the challenge, and explains that it will be the "Rock and Roll" genre, much to Harold's excitement. Lindsay then questions why Owen is next to her, eating her popcorn. The camera moves to Owen, as Chris yells at him to leave and wait for his cue. Chris then announces that Owen will be returning to the competition due to a lawsuit where he "sued the show, and won". Owen later reveals in the confessional that he never filed a lawsuit, and that he only returned because Chris had actually paid him to come back onto the show to cause more drama, as he needs the money to pay off his mom's cheese cellar. The castmates then move on to the first challenge, which is guitar playing. The castmates are told that they need to play the notes that correspond with the screen, and that they will be electrified if they miss a note. Harold plays too fast and his guitar starts burning, so Chef throws water on it and electrocutes him. Owen falls off the stage and is eliminated. Lindsay gets electrocuted because of not playing at all, but asking Chris if he has a red guitar that went with her outfit. Beth's guitar simply explodes, leaving Duncan and Courtney the only two left in the challenge. Duncan plays the guitar very basically, while Courtney does a tremendous amount of tricks. Duncan then smashes his guitar, and Chris says that he won, as Courtney "tried too hard". Duncan teases her about his victory, to which Courtney responds by smashing her guitar against Duncan's groin, knocking him to the ground. They then move on to the next challenge, where they must maneuver through a red carpet. Courtney goes first, maneuvering around the photographers and fans, while rushing through the obstacles. Duncan goes next, being rude to the photographers and all of the fans, save for the groupie, to whom he gives his phone number. Owen then goes, tripping and rolling down the red carpet, causing Chef to have to duct-tape the door back together. Beth loses her glasses on her turn, and ends up tripping and falling, much like Owen, making Chef duct-tape the photographer back together too. Harold goes next and starts out okay, while getting the Rock and Roll symbol incorrect, but when Duncan tells Doris to hurry up, Harold becomes extremely upset, breaking all the cardboard cutouts, and breaking down to the point where he falls into Chris' arms, crying, leaving Chef to duct-tape all of the cardboard cutouts. Lindsay is the last to go and she walks slowly down the red carpet, greeting and posing for the fans and the photographers. Due to this, Lindsay has the best photo and also did the least amount of damage, thus winning the challenge. Courtney is angry about this, saying that she clearly did the best job of dodging the paparazzi. Chris then says that the objective wasn't to dodge the paparazzi, but rather, to properly expose yourself to them, before adding "and Lindsay exposed". The third challenge for the castmates is to trash a hotel room. They all go at the same time, but Lindsay earns extra time at the end for winning the previous challenge. Duncan and Courtney are, once again, the best castmates in the challenge. However, Courtney ends up losing her mind, and destroys the entire set, including the lights, a microphone, and the set walls. Courtney ends up smashing so much that Lindsay has nothing left to break when she got her extra time. Because she destroyed almost everything, Courtney wins invincibility. once again. Later, Harold and Owen are seen being called over to a set bridge by Lindsay and Beth, as Harold tells Owen how happy he is that Owen is back. They begin to talk of a plan to vote off Duncan, as Courtney has immunity. They wish to vote him off for his bad attitude, and knowing Courtney would go crazy if he left. Owen seems to disagree, saying he wants to vote for Courtney, even if that would be a waste of his vote, but says it is for getting him voted off in the first place. Harold, however, agrees with Lindsay and Beth and agrees to vote off Duncan. At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the castmates are seen voting, with Owen notably voting for Courtney, and Harold for Duncan. Lindsay is seen looking at Beth, smiling, and closing her eyes while she voted on her voting device. Chris then distributes the awards to Courtney, Beth, Harold, and Owen, leaving Lindsay and Duncan in the bottom two. Duncan begins to look nervous (since it is his third consecutive ceremony being in the bottom two), and Lindsay believes that, with three votes against him, she is safe. The last Gilded Chris, however, goes to Duncan, meaning that Lindsay has been eliminated. Lindsay and Beth are both confused, since three people were supposed to vote off Duncan. Chris announces that, while Harold and Beth did indeed vote for Duncan, Lindsay had accidentally voted for herself when she looked at Beth, and doesn't pay attention to who she voted for. This, along with Duncan's and Courtney's votes, ends up getting her eliminated. The castmates are shocked, and Duncan begins to laugh. Lindsay and Beth say goodbye to one another, each of them saddened at having to be separated. Lindsay reminds Beth that friendship is forever, and thus it is more important than money, and Beth replies by saying that's the smartest thing anyone has said all season. Lindsay then leaves in the Lame-o-sine, and Chris says goodbye to the competition's "foxiest player", before signing off the episode. Exclusive clip Now that she has been eliminated, Lindsay states that she wants to help the poor look better by coming up with a line of facial products named after her. She also states that her products will not be tested on animals, the cute ones that is. Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet (no lines) *Courtney *Duncan *Harold *Lindsay *Owen Trivia General *Every person that votes for Lindsay wins one part of the challenge. *The cardboard girl that Duncan flips off is the original design of Sadie. Also, the girl photographer that is seen when Lindsay passes the red carpet is the original design of Katie. *When Lindsay poses for the camera, she has her Camp TV pose. *Courtney calls Lindsay, "Lindsiot", which is a nickname that Heather gave her back in Total Drama Island. *With Lindsay gone, all five remaining contestants are the first five to appear in the Total Drama Action opening theme. *The guitars in which the contestants use during the challenge are different from each other: *Beth has a banjo. *Courtney has an acoustic guitar. *Lindsay has a Flying V guitar. *Duncan has a skull-like guitar. *Owen has an electric guitar with Britain's flag on it, similar to Noel Gallagher's Supernova guitar. *Harold has a standard electric guitar with Canadian leaves on it. *Courtney is revealed to have been in a rock band called The A-Type Psychotic Crazies, and therefore can play the guitar well, with people all like her. Though it broke up, because there were only five lead singers, and no back up. The band is referenced again in Mutiny on the Soundstage. *Sasquatchanakwa makes two cameos this episode. He is seen sitting in a lounge chair when Lindsay screams, and his hands are shown holding a camera at the end of the second challenge. Continuity *Owen is the first male in the entire series to return to the competition. *This marks the first time a contestant has accidentally voted themselves off the show for the entire series, and the second time someone voted themselves off. *This is the third episode where someone gives the finger with the others being That's Off the Chain! and The Aftermath: III. *This is the second episode someone attempted to eliminate Courtney even though she had invincibility with the first time being in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. *Much like in Super Hero-ld, Lindsay, Beth and a third contestant try to vote off Duncan to upset Courtney but one of those three players gets eliminated instead of him. *This is the third elimination ceremony in a row where Duncan receives the final Gilded Chris Award with the other episodes being Super Hero-ld and The Princess Pride. *This is the second episode of Total Drama Action to feature singing with the first being The Princess Pride. *This is the second time Beth is seen without her glasses in Total Drama Action with the first being in Dial M for Merger. *The reason for Owen's return is to pay off his mother's excessive spending, which was previously revealed in The Aftermath: III. *Duncan calling Harold "Doris" is a callback to One Flu Over the Cuckoos, in which Harold states it to be one of his middle names. References *The episode's title is a reference to Rock & Rule. *This episode made a reference to Guitar Hero/Rock Band rhythm video games in the first portion of the challenge. *Chris made a reference to The Beatles in this episode by calling Chef "Ringo". *Chris' statement about rock star's having an untimely death while sitting on the toilet is a reference to Elvis Presley's death. *This episode is the first to feature references to AC/DC in it, the other being Picnic at Hanging Dork. *During the guitar playing challenge, Owen is seen wearing the school boy uniform of Australian hard rock band AC/DC's lead guitarist, Angus Young. *Harold also makes two references to AC/DC: first by singing a line from Thunderstruck when he was excited about the challenge, and by chanting "To those about to rock, I salute you" during the guitar challenge, very much like the the AC/DC song, "For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)". *Courtney playing guitar behind her head and with her teeth is a reference to the guitar stunts of guitar legend, Jimi Hendrix. Her playing the guitar in the "windmill" motion is akin to Pete Townshend of The Who. *Harold's guitar igniting may be referencing another famous stunt performed by Jimi Hendrix. *The idea of stereotypical rock stars trashing their hotel rooms could be a reference to the movie based on the Pink Floyd album The Wall. Goofs *On the groupie cutout, Duncan wrote his phone number on the stomach, yet when the other contestants walk past it, the writing is missing, except for when Lindsay passes by. *During the third part of the challenge, Chris says that Lindsay won the first challenge, when in fact Duncan won it. *In the captions, when Beth called Harold and Owen, it said that Lindsay had said it. *When Courtney hit Duncan with the guitar, Duncan's shorts were longer than usual. *When it shows Lindsay's voting device, Beth is shown and the top of her neck shows her in her swimsuit. *When Lindsay is singing, the mirror does not show her hand. *When Courtney grabs her swag-bag, it is light blue, but when she runs past the bouncer, it is black. However, in the next scene, it is blue once again. *When Owen is counting his first five pennies, they disappear when he finds the sixth penny and the peanut, yet re-appear once he picks it up. *When Chris shows everyone their best shots, Lindsay is shown posing, but she was never seen posing in that formation. *The same occurred with Harold, as he is seen in the picture with his hands up, yet when he ran, he had his hands over his eyes. *When Harold was knocking the heads off of all of the standees, he never knocked off the sandwiches, even though they were at the same level as where his hand had been. *The cheese cellar was 50,000 dollars, but when Owen finds six pennies, he says he needs 5,000,584 more. 50,000 dollars is actually equal to five million pennies, so he really needed 4,999,994 more. *When Duncan turns to look at Courtney complaining, his eyebrow piercing is on the right side of his face, but when he blinks, it visibly moves to the left side. * The cutouts' positions change depending on the contestant. *When Courtney scolds Lindsay for singing the song off-key, Lindsay is holding her make-up kit in her right hand and her brush on her left. But when the scene changes, through her reflection, her right hand is holding the brush while her left hand is holding the kit instead. *In the end of the recap, Chris knocks down his dummy by accident from the previous episode. However, when the camera is zooming out as he said the title of the show, the dummy is nowhere to be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)